Forum:Acquiring (Insert Item Name Here)
Was looking at the page for atlas ogre when i found someone had added this to the article: "Acquiring Atlas Ogre This weapon can be obtained through many ways including - Looting chests and weapon crates throughout Pandora, dropped by higher level enemies and can be on sale at weapon vendors infrequently." After looking through many other legendary weapon articles i also found someone had edited this into them. Does anyone else agree this deserves the "No-Shit-Sherlock" award considering there are no guaranteed drop legendary weapons on any mob (well maybe craw with equalizers). Jmb1990 00:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen all weapons come from a vendor? TreeJs 20:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see anything wrong with the statement about acquiring an Orge. It just clarifies that it can be obtained many ways, not just as a specific drop or reward. Life is too short to be worried about No-Shit-Sherlock awards. MeMadeIt 21:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I too think this section is absolutely worthless. I'll just quote something i wrote on the Hellfire-Talkpage: :"Just because some people are too dumb to realize 99,999999% of all the weapons in this game are completely random? ... Thats complete nonsense because everywhere would be written exactly the same. :I say: An "acquiring"-section for every weapon/item that has a set spawn-point. Everything else: NO! :If it HAS to be (because the crowd of stupid 12-year-old-kids that ask silly questions like "where do i get this??????????????" is just too big) just put a short note into the Trivial-section like "Like almost all other weapons in the game the is completely random. There is no set place for acquiring this weapon." but an extra section for something that natural is needless imo." :It's idiotic. Completely idiotic. Almost extraneous. -- Cocofang 00:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I also think with the trivia section and the pop culture there should be citations or atleast a proper explanation as to why it's a reference. Jmb1990 00:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Having an "acquiring (item)" section is completely useless. In each one, I hope whoever put this section wrote; "anywhere in the whole damn game, just play it and there's a chance you'll get this gun, or ANY other gun in the game for that matter. Good friggin' luck." Seriously useless section, it's just superfluous IMO. - K1ng 01:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The reason why these were added to the item pages were due to people posting either new forum threads or on the respective talk pages questions like "Where does this weapon drop? I can't find it!" Furiant 02:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I already thought that was the reason for this stuff. Anyway that's massively exaggerated. "Like mowing your lawn with a nuclear weapon", eh? Short note in Trivial for all the dumb kids is enough imo. -- Cocofang 12:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) So their threads should either just be ignored until they finally realize the game they've been playing has RANDOM loot drops, or just ONE person has to say, "hey dumbass it's random". Problem solved. It's unnecessary for the info pages. - K1ng 02:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC)